It's A Vocaloid Life!
by cameryn barnes
Summary: When new vocaloids are introduced to the old vocaloids, what will happen when some start to fall in love and others fight?
1. Character list

here is the list of new vocaloids...girls in one category, and boys in the other...and as always you can have friends enter the story at** _any_** time!

* * *

><p>Girls:<p>

1. Elizabeth Victoria Belldonna

2. Akina Kasai

3. Hatsuka Sumira

4. Merlinna Adilisia Lamferd

Boys:

1. Garrison Micheal Jacksons

2. Sugishita Seijirou

3. Ru Shunjiki

* * *

><p>thanks for entering! and some of the OC's will be paired together as couples...maybe...? i will post up the first chapter soon...<p> 


	2. Carmie Grace Thomas

**_Hello guys!I DO NOT own vocaloid...I hope you like this chapter...And to anyone who entered, thanks...but yeah, there were a few people who didn't leave their name, so I couldn't thank them properly...Have fun reading the story!_**

* * *

><p>~MIKU HATSUNE'S POV~<p>

Miku Hatsune walked around. She was nervous. All the vocaloids were being called to a meeting. Rin and Len Kagamine walked toward me. Len looked ok, but Rin was acting hyper. "What's happening? Are we in trouble?" Rin asked while Len rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure." I said with a small sigh. "Will you calm down? The meeting is probably about the next concert or song we have to sing." Len said trying to calm Rin down.

Rin stood there, she was kind of shell shocked about the meeting. Len dragged her into the huge meeting room. I waited a little longer to see anyone else coming in. Lilly walked toward me, her long blonde hair swaying as she walked. She smiled at me quickly and walked into the meeting room.

I decided that it was probably time for me to go in so the meeting could begin. As I walked in the room, all eyes turned to me. I smiled and waved and sat at one of the near by chairs. There was alot of chatter, I looked around and began to hear Rin's shouts about how we might be in trouble and I laughed to myself.

There was a loud beep from somewhere in the room. Everyone went quiet and looked around at the same time. There was a long pause and then a voice broke the silence. "Hello, my little Vocaloids! Thank you for making time out of your day to come here." The booming voice said.

"I understand you are wondering why you were told to come here. We are introducing some new vocaloids to the team, later on you will meet them." the voice said. I heard a few gasps from someone. I looked around. _'More people? We don't have enough people already?'_ I thought to myself.

There was another loud beep and the voice was gone. There was a silence for about 10 seconds and then everyone was talking all at once. So many voices made my head hurt. I sat there watching everyone for a minute. I could tell, everone was scared.

"Why is everyone freaking out? This could help the Vocaloids!" I shouted. Everyone was shocked at me for talking. "What if we are forgotten?" someone asked. "We are the originals! We were the start of Vocaloid! Why would we be forgotten?" I asked. I guess everone was realizing what I said.

"Let's just get this day over with!" Rin said with a huge sigh. We all got up to leave the room. One by one, we piled out. I waited for everyone to leave. I was not trying to push my way through a crowd of crazy Vocaloids!

I walked through the door of the room into the hallway. Lilly walked up to me and smiled. "I can't wait to meet the new Vocaloids!" She said with a little giggle. "I can!" said Rin as she and Len walked over to us from out of the room. "Oh, calm down! People are not going to forget about us!"Len said putting his arm around her. "That was you?" I said giving her a mad look. She nodded.

I was about to fuss at her about interrupting the meeting and making everone go crazy when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes stood behind me smiling. "Hiya! I'm looking for the Vocaloids, my name is Carmie, you can call me Cam!" She said with a smile.

I was shocked! Couldn't she tell I was a Vocaloid? I mean, I have blue hair! "I'm one of the many Vocaloids, my name is Miku, welcome to the the team!" I said. I turned to introduce the twins and Lilly, but they had dissappeared! Where did they go now?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Did you like it? I hope you did! Read and Review!Also check out my other stories...!<span>_**


	3. Sugishita Seijirou

**_Hello, this is the second chapter...I hope you will enjoy it...I randomly picked a person from my list to appear in this chapter...(that's how everyone will enter in the story...)_**

* * *

><p>~RIN KAGAMINE'S POV~<p>

"Why do we need more Vocaloids?" I asked my twin brother. He looked at me. Something was wrong. It was just the way he looked at me with something in his eyes. "Len, is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, I just want to get something to eat." Len said. I nodded. I didn't eat anything for breakfast and I was getting _really_ hungry!

"What do you want to get?" I asked Len wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I don't really care" Len said, smiling at me. We walked slowly down the hall toward the cafeteria. "Kagamine twins!" someone shouted behind us. We stopped at the mention of our names. I turned around to be greeted by Luka Megurine.

"Hi Luka!" Len said, smiling at her. "Are you both getting something to eat?" she asked looking around. "Yes, would you like to join us?" I asked her. "Sure! I needed to ask you something anyway." Luka said. We all turned to start walking again.

When we arrived in the cafeteria, a wave of conversation hit us. I knew that people were talking about the new Vocaloids. I sighed once more. I walked over to the salad bar and grabbed one of the plates. I walked back over to Luka and Len and followed them. They grabbed a cup of ramen.

We sat at a table that was near one of the many windows. I looked out the window. We were near the sea. The waves crashed against the shore. "Does anyone else hate the fact of new Vocaloids as much as I do?" Luka asked eating some of her steaming ramen. "It's the craziest things I have ever heard!" I said stabbing a tomato in my salad. "Oh, don't tell me we are talking about this again!" Len said looking at me.

"Listen here, Len, don't you start accusing me! There are alot of other people that are mad about this as well! You look at me as if I'm the only one!" I stood up as I talked and grabbed my salad and walked away. I walked toward the door quickly. As I walked out the cafeteria, I began to cry. _Why is Len blaming me? This is not fair! I just know one of the new girls will fall for him! Maybe if I just vanished, everyone would be happy!_ I thought as I stormed down the hall.

As I kept walking, I saw someone coming toward me. I didn't pay him any attention. I walked faster so he won't realize that I was crying. For some reason, I thought I would be able to just keep walking and not have to deal with him. Sadly, it didn't turn out that way.

I walked a little faster. I forgot all about the boy until we collided! Everything went slow. It hurt really bad. I fell back, the salad going everywhere! I landed with a _thud_! "Ow!" I mumbled. "Oh! Geez! I'm so sorry!" The boy said. He jumped up and walked to me to help me up. I sighed as I stood up.

He was tall and very skinny. He had black eyes and long black hair that fell over his forehead. He wore an untucked white dress shirt. He wore a tie around his neck and wore a pair of slim, black, dress pants. "It's ok, but it looks like my salad was attacked!" I said with a laugh. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Sugishita Seijirou. You can call me Seiji." He said with a smile at me. "Are you one of the new Vocaloids?" I asked looking at him. "Yes, but I'm Honne Dell's stepbrother, so I should have been in the Vocaloid community a long time ago." Seiji said with a small smile.

I stared at him for a few minutes. Then I looked at the floor for a few minutes. The salad was still there. I didn't feel like cleaning it up. "Sorry I ran into you!" I said in a sigh. "No, I should be saying that!" Seiji said with a blush.

"Rin!" Said a voice down the hallway. I looked from Seiji to see Len running toward me. "What happened?" Len asked as he saw the salad all over the floor. "I accidentally ran into Seiji here." I said in a low whisper. "Seiji?" Len said looking the boy over. "I'm one of the new Vocaloids." Seiji said. "Oh" Len said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well, did you like it? Oh and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for mispelling 'Lily' in the first chapter...sorry! It was like 3 in the morning!Well, Read and Review!<span>_**


	4. Elizabeth Victoria Belldonna

**_hello, quick reminder, i will still accept your oc's!add away!and thanks for all the great reviews!_**

* * *

><p>~LEN KAGAMINE'S POV~<p>

I looked at the boy. I didn't really like him, he looked like he had Rin hanging off his arm! "Rin, we need to get someone to clean this mess up." I said grabbing her arm gently. "Ok, well, I have to go, see you later Seiji" Rin said with a wave and we walked off. I was going to keep her from him!

"Rin, do something for me, stay clear of Sugishita" I said in a huff. Rin stopped in the middle of the hallway. "It's _Seiji,_ Len. And I can do whatever I want, you're not my boss!" Rin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Rin, he seems bad!" I said. I knew that she would have her way whether I liked it or not.

Rin stomped her foot and began to walk away. I was about to call her name but then I decided against it. _Why try to control her? I might as well let her learn her own mistakes!_ I thought as she walked away calling after Seiji.

~KAITO'S POV~

I walked into the huge cafeteria. I began my ritual of going to the icecream machine for lunch. As I arrived, a girl stood at the machine beside the icecream machine. She had a small cup and was filling it with tea. She hummed to herself as it filled slowly. I glanced at her as I got my icecream.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hello" She whispered, as if she were afraid to talk to me! "Hi" I said in a deep voice. She blushed for a moment. "Could we sit together? I don't really know anyone here" She asked. I nodded and we walked to find a table.

She had long, ebony hair in a bun with a pink ribbon. She had light greens eyes and she wore a white blouse with a pink argle vest and a brown skirt with boots that had pink pompoms on them. She wore a pink beret on her head.

She was very cute and I realized that she was one of the new Vocaloids. "My name is Elizabeth Victoria Belldonna. You can call me Vicky for short." Vicky said with a smile. I nodded. "My name is Kaito" I said as I bit into my icecream. She took a few sips of the tea and smiled at it. "I just love tea!" She said to the cup.

I laughed. She was really cute! As I stopped laughing, Miku walked over to our table. "What's so funny, Kaito?" Miku asked, looking at Vicky with a wondering stare. "Oh, nothing! I was just talking to one of the new Vocaloids" I said looking at Vicky as she looked at Miku while Miku looked at me.

"Oh! This is one of them? Why, hello! You're one of the first new Vocaloids I have gotten to meet!" Miku said throwing a smile to Vicky. I ate the last bit of my icecream and stood to take the cup back to the counter.

Vicky was done with her tea, so I took her cup back for her. I left Vicky and Miku to talk by themseves while I was gone. _Maybe, the new Vocaloids will get us more fans! Everyone is going crazy over nothing! _I thought to myself.

As I sat in my seat miku asked one of the most important questions to ask a new Vocaloid. "So, can you sing?". At first, Vicky looked shocked but then she looked at me and I smiled. "Well, I think I can, but maybe I should prove it to you! Meet me in the recording room after your done working, and I'll show you what I've got!" Vicky said with a smile and she stood up.

She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. I knew that later, Miku would be mad at me for leaving her sitting there.

~MIKU HATSUNE'S POV~  
><em>That girl is going to pay for taking Kaito from me!<em> I thought to myself. I waited until they had left to stand up. I was going to follow them. _Kaito is MINE!_ A voice in my head screamed.


	5. Garrison Micheal Jacksons

**_thanks to Ryu-NGS for helping me pairing the characters with a vocaloid...this chapter is going to be a little different...you're going to read the first part from on of the NEW vocaloids point of view...I can't tell you why until you read the chapter...if you still dont understand why I did it that way, then pm me and I will explain it..._**

* * *

><p>~GARRISON'S POV~<p>

I walked down the hallways of 'Vocaloid Inc.'. It seemed liked people were buzzing around doing their daily things. Some people gave me nasty looks. I tried to ignore their mean glares as I kept walking.

I passed by the cafeteria. An office worker told me to go there to introduce myself to people. _I hope these people won't be as mean as some of the people I have seen already._ I thought to myself.

As I got to the doors of the cafeteria, a girl and a boy burst out. The girl had a pink beret on and the boy had dark blue hair! I stared at the boy for a second. I have never seen a boy with blue hair in my _whole_ life! The girl laughed as she pulled the boy towards the doors that led outside.

I stood there for a second, wondering what I had seen. As I stood there a very angry girl slammed through the door. She was getting red in the face. She had long, teal pigtails and she wore a black and teal skirt and top with knee-high boots on. She was _**beautiful!**_

I blushed as she pushed past me. She ran out of the door behind the couple that I was so amazed by. _Are they Vocaloids? Why was that teal haired girl so mad? I wonder if she noticed me._ I thought to myself. My head was spinning.

I backed up towards the wall and sat down for a minute. I closed my eyes and sat there for a second. I didn't nottice the footsteps walking toward me as I sat there breathing in and out, in and out.

~LUKA'S POV~

I walked up to the boy. He seemed to be hurt or something. _Maybe someone got mad about the new Vocaloids and hurt him? I hope not!_ I thought to myself. "Are you ok?" I asked the boy. He seemed like he was having trouble breathing! He looked up at me. He was kind of scary! I didn't know if I should help him, or run away!

"I'm fine" He said. He stood up slowly leaning against the wall for support. I studied him as he stood there. He had messy, blonde hair and pale, brown, startling eyes. He wore a dark blue and black stripped shirt with a puffy white vest over it. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and had a pair of green converse on.

"Ok, I was just making sure you were ok, my name is Luka by the way, what's yours?" I asked him stretching my hand out for him to shake it. "M-my name is Garrison Micheal Jacksons, but you can call me Gary." Gary said as he extended his hand and gave my hand a small shake.

_Does he think I'm breakable?_ I wondered to myself. "I'm one of the many Vocaloids you will meet in the next few days." I said to him with a smile. "Oh, I was wondering when I would meet one!" He said to me with a small gasp.

"I just saw two people with blue hair! I didn't get to talk to them, they seemed like they were in a hury. Do you know their names? It was a boy and a girl. The boy had dark blue hair and the girl had light blue pigtails." Gary said looking around like he was expected to see the two people walk through the door. "Oh, that was probably Miku and Kaito." I said to him with a sigh.

They were _always _together! "Did you want to go inside to get something to eat? I already had lunch, but I can introduce some of the other Vocaloids to you if you want." I said to him, motioning to the cafeteria doors. "No thanks, I can go by myself." Gary said.

I watched him as he walked to the doors. _I forgot to ask him why he was on the floor!_ I thought and ran to catch up with him. "Gary! Hey! Gar-" I stopped screaming as I ran through the doors to see people huddled around Gary. It was mostly boys and they didn't seem happy. "Oh no!" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>hope you enjoyed it! read and review and go to my profile and check out the other stories I have...<span>_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Carmie Grace aka Cameryn Barnes_**


	6. Akina and Hatsuka

**_Hello, my little love muffins :) how are you? I hope you are GREAT!Well here is another thing I'm doing...Two charactes will but introduced this time...I hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

><p>~LEN KAGAMINE'S POV~<p>

I walked to the recording room. I didn't want to see Rin anymore today. As I walked through the door into the dim room I bumped into a girl. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!" I told her is a whisper. "Oh my! Are you Len Kagamine?" She asked me. "Yes, why?" I asked trying to make out her features. "I'm your cousin!" She said.

My heart stopped. I didn't know about a cousin! I grabbed her hand and led her outside where I could see her. She was taller than me. She had brown curly hair. Her eyes were a bright color of red and she looked almost exotic. She wore an outfit close to Rin's but it was red! She reminded me of my sister.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She looked around for a minute before she told me. "My name is Akina Kasai." She said in a small voice. "I want to call you Aki-chan!" I said with a grin. She giggled.

~GAKUPO'S POV~

I walked toward the sounds of two people talking. It was coming from outside the recording room. I turned a corner to see Len talking to a girl. _Wow, Len, were did you find her?_ I thought to myself. She looked like a big fan. I knew that she was probably one of the new Vocaloids. She was pretty cute. _She probably likes Len anyway with the way she is laughing!_ I thought to myself.

"Hello, Gakupo this is my cousin, Akina." Len said looking at me. _So it's his cousin. I thought they liked each other!_ I thought. "Hello Aki-chan" I said. It was as if the nickname came as second nature to me. "Hiya Gakupo!" She said with a smile toward me.

~AKINA'S POV~

This Gakupo character was very tall. He had long, purple hair. It was pulled into a long ponytail. He wore a long white coat. He had these beautiful purple eyes. This was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen! His voice was a deep velvet. These vocaloids seem to blow me away!

Len went back into the recording room a little while later. "Would you like to get something to eat?" Gakupo asked me. "Sure" I said. We walked down the hall to the cafeteria and sat to eat.

~HATSUKA'S POV~

I sat at one of the cafeteria tables. I had a notepad infront of me. I was drawing, which was my favorite thing to do. I knew the boy from somewhere. Just I didn't know where. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Some older boys were huddled around a boy. I wondered why they were being so mean to him. All he did was walk in! Some people are so mean! I hoped the boy was going to be ok! Another girl stood at the door. She had pink, long hair. She was completely shocked!

I forgot to explain myself! My name is Hatsuka Sumira. I love to draw! I liked to sing but sometimes I get scared infront of people. I'm very shy. Mostly drawing was my passion though.

As I drew the finishing touches on my new picture. I heard a voice from above. "Hatsuka Sumira please come to the recording room." It was a male voice. I stood quietly and edged out of the cafeteria. I walked slowly to the room that was called 'the recording room'.

It was where all of the vocaloids would sing. Most of the time, the room was _always_ in use. Since there were so many Vocaloids here, that some of the time, they would argue over who got time in the room. There was a long list of who would go today. I glanced at it as I walked in the door.

I looked around the room. There were pictures all over the walls. A girl with blue pigtails stood in the middle of a girl with long, blonde hair and a girl with long, pink hair in one of the pictures. I heard a boy singing and I tore my eyes from the picture. The song was familiar. I could barely see him.

He finished singing and walked out of the room with the microphone. I nottice his blonde hair and blue eyes immediatly. It was the boy from my picture! "Hello, my name is Len Kagamine" the boy said with a smile. I blushed at him, I hope he couldn't see it in the dim light.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well, did you like it? I hope so...Listen, later in the story, the new vocaloids will sing songs to showcase their talent...so I need you to send me a pm telling me what song you want them to sing...thanks...review...and have fun reading and rereading! :)<span>_**

**_Peace,_**

**_Love,_**

**_and Kagamine Twins :)_**

**_Love, _**

**_Cameryn Barnes_**


	7. Ru Shunjiki

**_hello, people, I wanted to remind you, I do have a life outside of Fanfiction...So If I don't update fast that's why...In a few days (like a week) I will have to go back to school...So updating won't be as fast then...MAYBE just maybe every weekend you will get a new chapter...? I'm still not sure...This time, I am introducing one character with one of the already introduced characters...The couple may not be understood right at the moment...Just give it some time and you will understand...Anyway let me stop babbling!_**

* * *

><p>~TETO'S POV~<p>

I stood in the bathroom. I had been in here since we heard the announcement about the new Vocaloids. I didn't want them but if I protested, I would lose my job! I needed my job! I straitened my uniform and then touched my pink curls in their pigtails slightly. I let out a big sigh and decided that I couldn't hide in the bathroom all day.

I walked down the hall for a minute. I didn't really feel like eating so I just kept walking. _Maybe if I just meet the newer Vocaloids first, I might like them. I really just need to give them a chance._ I thought as I walked.

Somehow, I got to the main office of the huge Vocaloid building. There was a boy standing there talking to the person at the main desk. I walked through the big heavy door. It creaked while I moved. I cringed at the horrible noise.

The boy looked in my direction. He had blueish purple hair. I couldn't tell for sure, but I believe I saw that he had purple eyes. He wore a blue hoodie over a pair of jeans. Around his neck a pair of headphones rested. _So, he must like music._ I thought as I studied him. By his body language, he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me.

He made a face. _What is he looking at?_ I thought as I smiled at the lady at the desk. "Well, here's one of the many Vocaloid's now!" The woman said. "Oh, this is one of _them?_" The boy asked making another face.

"My name is Teto Kasane. Everyone just calls me Teto." I said. "My name is Ru Shunjiki" The boy said as he looked everywhere but at me. He seemed like he was bored with the whole place. _Maybe he is just shy? _I thought.

"Will you take him around and show him everything?" The lady at the desk asked me. I nodded and began to walk toward the door. I heard him follow me. It didn't take long to point out the main places in the building. It looked like he was taking mental notes in his head. "Can you show me where I can get books?" He asked looking around. "Oh, the library! Sure I'll show you" I said walking a little bit faster.

I opened the door to the library and he went in. He turned to look at me. "Are you coming?" He asked. "No, I have other things to do." I said. He nodded and I closed the door. I walked toward the main office again.

~CARMIE'S POV~

I sat at one of the long tables in the library. I was reading a book titled, _'Horror stories that everyone should read'_ I was starting to get scared. I jumped when the door closed! _Maybe I should stop reading this!_ I thought. I saw a boy pass by my table. He had a blue hoodie on. I don't think he saw me sitting there.

He walked to the wall of books at the far back of the room. I stood up to put the book back. I grabbed another book. I didn't care what the title was. I sat back down and tried to read. My thoughts made it impossible! _They kept telling me that I would meet all these Vocaloids! Really, I haven't met many. The only one was Miku._ I kept thinking.

The boy sat at the end of the table I was at. I could tell that he didn't want anybody to bother him. So I didn't talk to him. As I tried to turn back to my book, a tall girl walked in slowly. She had long, pink hair. She looked at me and then she looked at the boy. I saw the boy blush slightly.

"I'm Luka Megurine, I need to see a Ru Shunjiki" The boy looked up. He must have been surprised. He stood up and left the library. "He left his book" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry for making the last chapter so rushed...really, I didn't intend to make it sound like that...I hope this one doesn't sound like that...Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!<span>_**


	8. Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd

**_Hello, my beauties! Sorry this chapter is so short...I'm pretty busy today...(I have to practice my violin for my lessons today...But I romise, I'll make it up to you later...And guess what? Anyone love japanese? here's the title of the story in japanese ^-^ (fangirls!)_**それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！

* * *

><p>~MIKUO'S POV~<p>

I sat in the meeting room. I didn't feel like getting up. I was still shocked about the new vocaloids. People walked past the door. I heard them talking about different things. I didn't care what they said, really. I felt myself falling asleep.

It felt like minutes, but it might have been an hour until I woke up. It wasn't a regular wake up, it was quite odd. The door banged open. I jumped in my sleep, then I was awake. There was a girl huddled against the door. She was sobbing.

I guess she didn't see me, because she just kept on crying! I stood up, yawning. Then I walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up at me. Her eyes were sparkling. Her nose was pink and she seemed very upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "These boys pushed me down." She said quietly. "Are you ok?" I asked, helping her up. She nodded. I studied her as she sniffed and tried to pull herself together. I wiped the tears away and made sure she was ok.

She was shorter than me. But I was pretty tall anyway! She wore a big white hat on her head. She had green hair. It looked almost like mine. I looked into her eyes. The right one was green and the left one was blue. She wore a white dress that stopped above her knees. She had a pair of white shoes on her feet with knee-high socks.

"Who did this to you?" I asked getting mad. "I don't know! I didn't really get to see who it was" She said looking around the room. "Where am I?" She asked. "Oh! You're in the meeting room!" I said with a laugh. She was one of the new Vocaloids! That's why she didn't know who the boys were and where she was!

"By the way, my name is Mikuo, what's yours?" I asked. "Oh! My name is Merlinna Adilisia Lamferd. But you can call me Mel." She said with a smile. I was surprised when I leaned down to hug her! She blushed and slowly pulled away.

~MEL'S POV~

I didn't know if I wanted to hug him or not. He seemed nice. But I wasn't sure if he would be like the other guys and push me down or not! He was pretty cute, but I couldn't let him know that!

He had blue hair and blue eyes. He had a grey shirt with a blue tie. He wore long, black pants with a pair of black shoes. He was a giant compared to me! I had to look up to him! He shifted nervously. _Was it me making him nervous? _I wondered.

"Where should I go now?" I asked the boy. "Well, I guess you could come with me to find the recording room, later, we are going to have to hear all the new Vocaloids sing, so you might want to tell them what song you are going to sing." Mikuo said.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Thanks for reading!Like I said, I promise I will make up for the short chapter later...<span>_**


	9. Namine Ayaka

**_Well, here's another chapter for _それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！I wanted to welcome the newest member of the story...(He won't be in the story until later...)_ Koji Hōfune! I hope you guys like this chapter...!Have fun reading!_**

* * *

><p>~NAMINE'S POV~<p>

I sat in the room. I played a song on my synthesizer. It seemed familiar. I coudn't remember the name of the song. Today I joined the Vocaloid team! I hummed along with the music. Maybe I could write some original songs?

I couldn't wait to sing for everyone! They were going to love the fact that I could sing _and _play the synthesizer! Take that, other Vocaloids! I was going to write music for _all_ the Vocaliods! My name would be in lights all over the world!

~AKAITO'S POV~

I heard soft music from far away. It sounded like a synthesizer. I wondered who played it. I walked down the hall. I passed several of the other Vocaloids. The music got louder and louder.

There was a music room in the building. That's where most of the songwriters would be, making up new songs. I guess that was where the music was coming from. I walked quietly. I slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak.

A girl sat at the piano. She had her back to the door. She seemed to like playing. It seemed that she put her soul into the music. I sat down to listen to her.

She played for a few more minutes. Then she stopped. She sat there, thinking. "That was really good." I said. She stiffened and turned around slowly. Her eyes were wide and she was pale. She looked as if she had seen a ghost!

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to!" I said as I jumped up with a blush. "Oh! No! It's fine!" She said, jumping up as well. I studied her secretly. She seemed very shy. I had never met anyone that was shy. All the girls I knew were either rude or outgoing.

She had waist-length, black hair. She had violet eyes, similar to Gakupo's. She wore a pair of shorts with a pair of boots that came up under her knees. She had a top on that resembled something a fairy would wear. It shimmied as she moved nervously.

"What were you playing just now?" I asked quietly. I shifted my weight onto my other foot and a piece of red hair fell over my eyes. I brushed it away. "I'm not sure, it was a song that I have heard before, but I'm not sure where!" She said.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Akaito" I said with another blush. "Oh, I should have introduced myself earlier! My name is Namine Ayaka. You can call me Aya." She said. "Ok, Aya, do you like to sing?" I asked, smiling at her. She blushed a deeper red. "Yeah, but I'm too shy to sing right now!" Aya said looking at her synthesizer. "Oh." I said. _Aww, she is too shy to sing!_ I thought to myself.

~NAMINE'S POV~

This boy was cute. He had a red scarf around his neck. He had red hair. He was nice. _Am I falling for this guy?_ I thought to myself as I started to play more of my music. He sang a few notes and I quietly joined in.

It sounded really good for a few minutes. Then a boy burst into the room. "Akaito, some people are here to see you about recording with another company. Are you really leaving?" The boy asked looking sad. "I might, though I'm not sure" Akaito said and stood up. "Sorry I have to go" He said quietly to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well, I hoped you liked it! <span>_**


	10. Koji Kurai

**Sorry, for such another short chapter...Guys I _do__ read the reviews...I'm going tp let them sing soon...I just want to introduce all the new Vocaloids first...But I might save two of the people's introduction for the actual singing day...So let me shutup, here's another chapter of _それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！**

* * *

><p>~CARMIE'S POV~<p>

He sat in the office on one of the stuffed couches. He wore a pair of sunglasses. His arms were crossed over his chest. He seemed to be asleep. I tried not to stare at him too long. He had black, curly hair. His skin was also pale. He seemed like he held a secret. Maybe he would tell me if I asked?

~KOJI'S POV~

I was about to fall asleep. I felt like someone was staring at me. I scanned everything around me. There was a woman at the main desk. She was busy with a computer. Then my eye caught a girl sitting outside the room. She stared at me with a questioning expression.

She had shoulder length brown hair. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose. She pushed them up shifting her gaze to the floor. _Is there something wrong with me?_ I wondered. _Maybe she was lost?_ I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

~RIN'S POV~

I ran down the hall toward the office. _Why did Seiji have to go sing? I was having fun! _A girl sat outside the office. She was asleep. _That's that girl Miku was about to introduce to us when Len dragged me off! Why is she asleep?_ I was too busy wondering to notice her foot sticking out. I gasped as I fell to the ground. The girl bolted up.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry!" She said with sleep on the edge of her voice. She helped me stand up. "It's fine, I have fallen about twenty times today, really!" I said dusting myself off. She kept asking me if I was ok, and time and time again I told her I was fine.

I left her standing there. She was still kind of shocked that I had fallen at her feet. I looked around the room. _I remember the first time I stood here with Len. I was scared to death! Being new was hard!_

There was a boy laying on the couch. I smiled at him. He was silent and still. _Dude, what's his problem?_ I thought. _Sometimes being nice never got me anywhere! _"There is the person you are taking. As well as the girl outside the office. Show them around and take them to the singing room. In a little while, they will have to sing." The lady said.

I walked over to the boy. "Well, let's get started!" I said happily. The boy didn't move. I tapped his shoulder. He bolted up. "Sir, yes Sir!" He said in a strong voice. I know I must have looked crazy because he blushed and laughed quietly. "Uhhhh?" I said dumbly.

"Sorry!" He said laughing a little bit harder. "I'm here to show you around!" I said with a smile. "My name is Rin Kagamine" I said to the boy slowly walking out of the office to get the girl. "Oh, nice to meet you, my name is Koji Kurai. You can call me Kid." He said.

The girl was still standing there. She looked at the boy, and then she looked at me. "I'm Rin Kagamine This is Koji, you can call him Kid. Welcome to Vocaloid Inc." I said with a smile. "My name is Carmie, but you can call me Cam." The girl said. "Ok well, let's start the tour!" I said as I began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks again! For all the support! This is a celebration for the 9th chapter! I didn't realize it would be so popular! So take some time to go back to the other chapters and reread them and enjoy again and again!And take some time to go to my profile and see if there are other stories you might like!<strong>

**la paix, (peace)**

**l'amour, (love)**

**muffins de maïs et (and corn muffins)**

**Author note: Et grâce à Koji! (And thanks to Koji)**

**PS: célébration de plus de 7000 mots! (Celebration of over 7000 words!)**


	11. Kuri and Sato

**Désolé pour ce court chapitre ... Je voulais d'accueillir plus de 3 personnes à l'histoire ... Mika Masumoto, Rogan Masumoto, et Miyuki Masumoto! Je voulais aussi donner un rapide désolé parce que les gens qu'ils ont d'être jumelé avec ont toutes été prises ... sauf Rin ... Alors j'ai juste donné les caractères d'une autre version du Gakupo et Len:) Voici un autre chapitre de La Vie est Vocaloid!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter...I wanted to welcome 3 more people to the story...Mika Masumoto,** **Rogan Masumoto, and** **Miyuki Masumoto! I also wanted to give a quick sorry because the people they were to be paired with were all taken...except Rin...So I just gave the characters another version of Gakupo and Len :) Here's another chapter of **それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！

* * *

><p>Kuri Gottane and Sato Fukaine walked into the large building arm in arm. They looked like bestfriends. They acted more like sisters. They were really close and they always had each other's back.<p>

Kuri wore a sleeveless grey top with a v-neck that dipped very low, under it, she had an icy blue undershirt to cover herself. The shirt ended above her bellybutton. She had a pair of grey shorts on. She wore a pair of knee-high baggy white socks with grey shoes. She had short, lavender hair. She had two long strands of hair cascading from the front sides of her hair to her shoulders. She also had dark blue and light blue headphones on. She had pink eyes.

Sato wore a shirt with a tie around her neck. She had a pocket on her shirt at her chest. She wore a skirt with ice blue around it. She had the same lavender hair. Her hair fell all the way down to her skirt where it curled at the tips.

"Fukaine-san, where are we supposed to go?" Kuri asked her other half. Sato looked around. Then she looked over to Kuri. "The letter said we need to find the singing room! I'm not sure where that is!" Sato said. They kept walking down the hall.

Kuri pulled out a small map from her bag that she carried. Everything was in japanese! She could read some, but she only really _spoke_ it, not _read_ it! They walked a little while longer, chattering about how they would find the singing room.

Rei and Rui Kagene walked toward the two girls. They seemed to be having trouble. Rui laughed at the younger girl with the map. "Hello, it seems as if your map is upside down!" Rui said. "Oh!" Kuri said with a blush. She flipped it the right side up.

"Are you going to the singing room?" Rei asked looking at both of them. "Yes we are" Sato said. "Then you can walk with us! That's where everyone will be, maybe you both might want to practice before you have to sing." Rei said walking with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, et j'ai oublié de mentionner que un ou plusieurs caractères a été ajouté, Ryu Kyun ... Merci pour la lecture, encore une fois, je suis désolé pour le court chapitre, mais je suis occupé aujourd'hui ...<strong>

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that one more character was added, Ryu Kyun... Thanks for reading, once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'm busy today...**

**la paix, (peace)  
>l'amour, (love)<br>Miku Miku et danse! (and miku miku dance!)**


	12. kanon and hibiki

**Sorry once again for the short chaper...Guess what?I made a UTAU!It's a sister and a brother...(yes I have made myself a boy in the program) Their name is Cameryn (girl) and Cameron (boy)! My pic is them :) Once again, another chapter of **それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！

**Désolé encore une fois pour l'CHAPER courte ... Devinez quoi? J'ai fait une UTAU! Il s'agit d'une sœur et un frère ... (oui je me suis fait un petit garçon dans le programme) Leur nom est Cameryn (fille) et Cameron (garçon)! Ma photo est eux:) Une fois encore, un autre chapitre de** C'est une vie Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>Hibiki and Kanon sat at the front of the singing room. There was a few people there. They were listening to the girls sing. They seemed to like them and welome them to the Vocaloid community.<p>

Kanon wore a dress close to Miku's. It was white and light blue. The skirt was puffy with lace around the edge. Around her neck was a light blue bow. She wore a pair of white flats with big light blue bows on them. She had long, wavy, light blue hair that flowed to her waist. She had dark blue eyes. She also had a pair of vocaloid headphones on that were white and light blue.

Hibiki wore a dress almost exactly like Kanon but hers was black and fringed with light blue. She also wore a light blue skirt like her sister's. She wore a pair of boots that went to her thighs. She wore a pair of vocaloid headphones over her light blue hair. She also had dark blue eyes.

As they sang, four more people walked in the room. They seemed like they owned the place! Two girls were arm in arm. One had a map. She was wide eyed. The other two were dressed in black and smiling around at everything and everybody.

Kanon kept singing but Hibiki stopped and looked around nervously. When Kanon realized that Hibiki was not singing she blushed and notticed the four people at the door.


	13. Koji Hōfune

**Hello, sorry for taking so long to make another chapter...I had to go to a wedding yesterday...I was way too busy!But this chapter will introduce a vocaloid getting mad at one of the OC's...And I posted my first UTAU video of her singing...It's not in japanese...she is singing "Two faced lovers" but I'm working on the next song...So, here's another chapter of** それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！

** Bonjour, désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps pour faire un autre chapitre ... Je devais aller à un mariage hier ... j'étais bien trop occupé! Mais ce chapitre va introduire une Vocaloid mettre en colère contre l'un des OC ... Et j'ai posté ma première vidéo UTAU de son chant ... Ce n'est pas en japonais ... elle chante "Deux amants confrontés", mais je travaille sur la prochaine chanson ... donc, voici un autre chapitre de**C'est une vie Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>The boy ran around 'Vocaloid Inc.', he had been pranking everyone since he got there earlier that day. When he pranked a boy, they normally got mad. When he pranked a girl, they seemed to yell at him and then soften their features and coo, saying, "Aww, I didn't mean to yell! You're so cute!".<p>

Nobody had asked his name yet. He knew that eventually, he would get into trouble. Maybe there would be someone to be his friend? That was all he really wanted. He was happy to meet new people. He liked to make them laugh. That's the best way he could find to express himself.

He ran down the hall, away from one of the other people that he had pranked. He had put a fae bug on a red headed girl. She sounded like a banshee when she screamed! It was _way too funny!_

He saw a girl running around. She had long, blue hair. She seemed to be lost, or maybe looking for something or someone. One of the best subjects for his next prank! He pulled out a small gun as he ran toward her.

"Hey!" He shouted at her. She came out of her thoughts and looked at him. He pointed the gun at her and fired. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed closing her eyes. She tried to shield herself, but it didn't work.

The stream of water came out of the gun and sprayed all over her. She was drenched by the time the water ran out. She gasped and grabbed the boy's arm. "What's your name, brat?" She screamed, getting red.

"Koji Hōfune! Let me go, you're hurting me!" he said as he struggled to free himself from the girl's grip. She tighted it and began to drag him down the hall. They found the front desk and she banged open the door.

As she burst through the door, she imediatly began to scream. Her words were so fast and mixed together, you wouldn't know what she said. The woman that sat at the desk looked scared that the girl would hurt her.

She screamed more in japanese and pointed to the boy and then the gun. Lastly she pointed to her wet clothes. "Miku-san! Calm down!" The woman said. "Calm down? This little brat ruined my outfit!" Miku said stomping her foot. "It's devil prince!" The boy said. "What?" Miku asked looking at the boy. "My nickname is _not_ little brat it's _devil prince_" The boy said. "Ugh!" Miku said walking to the back office for the boss.


	14. Mika Masumoto

Another chapter of それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！Sorry it took so long, I had school this week! Updates will be like this, they will only happen once every weekend unless I feel really good! I have so much to do with school and I'm so busy!So lets get on with the chapter!

**Un autre chapitre de La Vie est Vocaloid!Désolé il a fallu si longtemps, j'ai eu l'école cette semaine! Mises à jour sera comme ça, ils ne se produira une fois tous les week-end à moins que je me sens vraiment bien! J'ai tellement de choses à faire avec l'école et je suis tellement occupé! Laisse donc passer à ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>Mika Masumoto ran in the door of the vocaloid building. She had left her brother and sister behind. She needed to get to Gakupo! She heard sounds that came from a big room. A sign over the door read: <em>Cafeteria.<em> Then there was a deep laugh.

Mika peeked around the corner to the Cafeteria. There he was! Gakupo! In all his shining glory! Oh, he was beautiful! Just seeing Gakupo made Mika's knees feel like noodles! Her heart pounded so hard that Mika thought it would escape and run right down the halls!

He laughed in such a booming way, that it shook Mika and made her blush. She smiled while she looked at him. Mika didn't notice the young girl with him. They were moving their hands and they kept laughing. _'What in the world are they doing? And why is she with Gakupo?'_ Mika thought as she stared at them, in amazement. The girl hugged Gakupo and said that she liked him.

Mika put a hand over her mouth as she stiffled a small whimper. She ran past Gakupo and the girl and further down the hall. She ran into a wall and fell down, hugging herself. Tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. They stung and plopped to the ground. She whimpered and coughed as she cried.

A few people walked by, talking. Some of them noticed and the others didn't really care. Mika layed still for a few minutes. She seemed horrified! She kept sighing to herself. She didn't want to give him up, but she realized that he liked someone else.

"Is something wrong?" A deep voice asked Mika from above. "Oh! The heavens are talking to me!" Mika mumbled. "Um, are you ok?" The voice asked again. Mika rolled over and looked up.

A boy stood there with long, white hair. It was almost silver. He had almost the same voice as Gakupo. He seemed more different though. His outfit consisted of black and grey.

He bent down, extending his hand. Mika took it and struggled to stand up. He pulled her so she could stop struggling. She stared at his hand in hers. "What is your name?" He asked. "Mika, what is yours?" She asked.

"My name is Hirane Tekuno. Now let me help you get to the bathroom." He said as they walked slowly. Mika leaned on him for support.

* * *

><p>Well, did you like it? Here is something you should look up on youtube:<p>

Carmiegrace- Bringing in the rain

and

Carmiegrace- Love is war

(those are the two song my UTAU has sung so far!The next song she will song will be Magnet!)

**Eh bien, avez-vous aimé? Voici quelque chose que vous devriez regarder sur youtube:**

**Carmiegrace-Apporter sous la pluie**

**et**

**Carmiegrace-Amour, c'est la guerre**

**(ceux qui sont le chant mes deux UTAU a chanté si loin! La prochaine chanson, elle va chanson sera aimant!)**


	15. Rogan Masumoto

Let me just say right now, that I am sorry for such a short chapter...I just barely have time anymore...And recently, I started writing another story, its going to be on my daily life at highschool, with a few bits of fiction to make it interesting!If you have gone to highschool or will soon, I suggest you read the story, because it will touch your heart :)

* * *

><p>He walked slowly toward the big building. He sighed to himself in a quiet way. The morning air had fog in it. Everything seemed fake. Like you could hardly see it.<p>

The door to the building door was heavy. He almost fell over trying to pull the door open. A few strands of orange hair fell into his eyes. He brushed them away and walked into the cool building.

Different strange characters walked around. He smiled at a few of the people. Most of them avoided him or smiled back. Two people with blonde hair walked toward him. It was a girl and a boy. They seemed to be arguing.

"Why can't you just let me talk to whoever I want?" The girl said in a loud voice. "Because, Rin it's my duty to protect you!" The boy said not looking at her. "Len, I officially fire you from your job!" She said louder.

The boy seemed really hurt at what the girl was saying. The girl walked toward me. She was_ really _pretty. "Hello, I'm Rin and this is Len, we will be taking you to the singing room." The girl said to me with a small smile. As if she were trying to hide the fight she had just had with the boy.

I nodded and smiled at them both. She motioned for me to walk with her. The boy made a noise and stalked off. He didn't seem happy. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Oh, don't mind Len, he is just trying to control me again" Rin said.

As we walked, Rin told me all about the people at the Vocaloid company. She told me the best places to go for recording and the best time to go. She laughed about memories she had made at the company as she got older.

I laughed with her. In a matter of a few minutes, it seemed that I had known her for forever. She was really nice. I had developed a crush on her by the time we reached the singing room.


	16. Miyuki Masumoto

それは、ボーカロイドの人生だ！Well, here is another chapter...I have 4 more days until i officially turn 15! I'm so glad!Sorry for not updating last weekend, I have been busy with projects and the usual highschool crap...I'm very tired and very sorry for such a short chapter...This is the last person that will be introduced as a main character...There will be one or two more extra small roles in the story but you will have to wait to see who they are and what part they will play...

**C'est une vie Vocaloid! Eh bien, voici un autre chapitre ... J'ai 4 jours de plus jusqu'à ce que je leur tour officiellement 15! Je suis si heureux! Désolé de ne pas mettre à jour la semaine dernière, j'ai été très occupé avec les projets et les conneries habituelles Bac ... Je suis très fatigué et très désolé pour ce court chapitre ... C'est la dernière personne qui être présenté comme un personnage principal ... Il y aura un ou deux de plus petits rôles supplémentaires dans l'histoire, mais vous aurez à attendre pour voir qui ils sont et quel rôle ils joueront ...**

* * *

><p>Miyuki walked up the stairs of the building. She looked around, for her brother and sister. <em>Where in the world did they go? They walk way too fast! <em>She thought to herself. When she walked into the building, tons of people were rushing out of rooms. They were all walking the same way.

As she walked down the hall, she was pushed and shoved a few times. She pushed back a few times but then she got used to the pushing and didn't care anymore. She lost herself in thought as she kept walking to the mysterious place everyone was itching to go to.

Then from behind, she was pushed down. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell to the hard floor. "Dude! What the heck!" She said as she gasped to catch her breath. People were flooding around her, she coudn't spot who pushed her down.

Someone came from behind her and touched her shoulder ever so lightly. She gasped as her eyes widened and she looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes. The boy shocked her with how he acted.

He had almost white hair. He had startling blue eyes. Piercings graced his face. He had a small smile on his face as he stretched out his hand to help her up. She was terrified of the boy and happy at the same time!

"Len, what in the world are you doing?" A girl said as she walked up beside him. She was barely clothed! She had her pale blonde hair pulled up. She wore something that looked like a bikini with a choker around her neck. She also had piercings.

"Rin, she was pushed down! She seems hurt." The boy said as he cut his eyes at her. "Well duh! I was the one that pushed her down!" She said with a mad huff. Miyuki gasped as she tried to stand on her right leg and a pain shot through her leg.

She lost her balance and almost fell down again. Len helped her stand back up. "What is your name?" Len asked. "It's Miyuki Masumoto" Miyuki said with another gasp as his arm went around her waist.

"My name is Len Magane. The girl with no clothes on is my sister, Rin Magane, I keep telling her to wear something but she refuses!" He said as he walked with her down the hall. A few people ran by them, they were late to the mysterious place.

"Where are we going?" Miyuki asked with pure excitement. "To the singing room, the new vocaloids will be singing today I guess you will be one of them." Len said with a cute chuckle. Miyuki blushed and giggled.

_Where had Rin gone?_ Miyuki thought to herself. _I didn't do anything to her so why did she push me?_ Miyuki thought as she sighed. "I'm sorry my sister pushed you down! I don't know what has gotten into her." Len said with a small blushed as he looked at her limping.

* * *

><p>Sorry she had to get hurt! But Len will make her feel better later on!And I need to tell you that I will be sending messages soon for the songs they will sing, so if you want to do a different song, wait to tell me when I send a message...<p>

**Désolé, elle a dû se blesser! Mais Len fera se sentir mieux plus tard! Et j'ai besoin de vous dire que je serai bientôt envoyer des messages pour les chansons qu'ils chantent, donc si vous voulez faire une chanson différente, attendre de me dire quand je envoyer un message...**


	17. 10 faced

hey guys!wow!its been extremely long since i posted one of these!I hope to update more often!Ok!so i decided to make it official, we are starting the singing!as you read the chapters, you will see who goes next, i will then send you a you dont repond, then i will have to choose the song for you!now, if you hate my descision, then oh well!because i will send a message in advance!so please dont be mad if things dont go your way!on with the story!

* * *

><p>They all sat in a dark room. A large desk rested in the corner. Vocaloids sat everywhere. It was almost cramped there were so many of them. Laughing and talking filled the air as everyone waited. A few people walked in as the meeting was about to start.<p>

A loud noise blared. Everyone looked up in alarm. A tall, skinny man stood in a suit. He looked like he was slightly stressed. He frowned for a few minutes then gave a small smile toward everyone.

"Hello, everyone! It's now time for everyone to sing a song! Since we have some new members we have to make sure they need to stay here! I will announce the person and the song, give us a random fact about yourself and what song you will be singing. Please, you guys, don't make me hear the same song over and over!" he said as he paused. "If you want to meet each other after you're done, then find the time on your own schedule! Okay, first up is Carmie." he added to the long winded speech.

The girl walked up from somewhere inside the crowd. She seemed to blush just being infront of someone. "H-hello, uhh, m-my name is Carmie, I love to p-play the violin. The song I'm singing is uhh, 10 faced" she said with a cute smile. Everyone clapped and the tall man walked with the girl into a back room.

As soon as the door closed with a loud click, talking roared back into life. "who is he?" "where did they go?" "how long will it be until they are done?" "who is next?". Many different questions rang out all over the room.

It seemed like forever. The room didn't get quiet for long. Once everyone was tuned into the same words and were having a small debate! Rin and Kaito decided to lighten the mood with the funny debates. "I say oranges for lunch forever!" Rin shouted with a cute voice. "No! we need icecream!" Kaito screamed with a laugh. "Leeks!" Miku said poking Kaito.

The debate went on and on. "Oh just shutup and have orange flavored icecream shaped like leeks!" Gakupo said with a mad sigh. "What's wrong with you?" Miku asked, confused as Rin and Kaito cheered. "I just want to get this over with!" Gakupo shouted with a stomp. People stared at him.

The office door and everyone looked up, alarmed. Carmie walked out with a sheepish look on her face. "Guys, please don't be shy! We are one big happy family! I just want to get a feel of your voices!" the man said with a nice smile.

"So, the next person will be miss Elizabeth!" he moitioned to the front of the room and she walked to it.

* * *

><p>so, be looking for a message soon, i have officially put a stop to character enterings so if you didnt get to put your character in, im , speaking of new things i have somemore interesting stories for you guys to read!so click my name and read em!do it!NAO!read,review, and enjoy!<p>

~Cameryn Barnes


	18. Miki Miki Romantic Night

hello everyone! yet another update to my story! It gets dramatic in this part! So if your one that likes drama, then read on! If you _DONT_, then you are in the wrong chapter! Go back one or two chapters! haha! So a quick reminder, check out my other stories and review!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood up and smiled. She swiftly put her hair up into a bun and sighed with nervouse relief. She walked to the front of the room, tripping on a vocaloid in the process. "Hey watch it!" Rin Magane said with a mad pout. "So sorry!" Elizabeth said with a small blush.<p>

"Hello, dear, what will you be singing today?" the man in the suit asked with a friendly smile. "I am gonna sing Miki Miki Romantic Night." Elizabeth said with a shy smile. The man nodded and opened the door and motioned for her to go in. "Good luck!" Kaito said. They walked into the office and the door clicked shut.

In the room it was quiet. Off in the distance you could hear a cricket chirping.

There was a faint noise. It was Elizabeth singing. A small chatter rose up in the room. Hatsuka squeeled. "What's wrong?" Len asked with a shocked, but cute face, his hair falling over his eyes. "I'm just scared to death!" she said, her eyes wide.

"There's nothing to be scared about. When _we_ started we had to do the same thing. Except, there was nobody here for support. That's the only reason we're here" Miku said in a sweet voice.

"Well_ I _could care less! I can be doing something ten times better than just sit here and let my job get taken by some ametures!" Rin Magane said with a rude look. "Oh, shut it!" Miyuki snapped back "Just because you're not the center of the party here doesn't mean you have to be rude about it!" she finished with a roll of her eyes.

"W-what? Len, did you hear her?" Rin Magane said with her mouth open. "Yes sister, I actually did, and I applaud her for standing up to you!" Len Magane shot back.

"Amen!" Miku added. Rin Magane stood up and rushed towards Miku. "Shut up!" Rin said as her face got red with maddness. "Or what? You'll hit me?" Miku asked with a sneer. Kaito and Gakupo jumped in and grabbed Rin, taking her out of the room.

"Aw, I wanted to see a fight" Dell Honne said with a dissapointed sigh.

"Oh hush!" Sato Fukaine says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

The door to the office rattles and then, a few minutes later, Elizabeth and the man in the suit walk out. She was smiling. "This is a very talented girl everyone!" The man in the suit said.

"Ok before we continue, we have a few announcements" the man glances at a clip-board in his hand "Where's Rin Magane?" he asked, looking worried. "She tried to hit me!" Miku said with a hand on her hip.

Before the conversation could continue, Gakupo and Kaito walk back in. Without Rin Magane in tow.

"Like I was saying, a few comments, we will be having more classes added to your daily routines! It will be fun classes like cooking and singing and acting and other activities. We are thinking about adding housing to the building. So you guys can pay a low rent and not have to worry about being late. Lastly, there will be a small movie in production, roles will be given at audition day which is next Friday. There will be a voting tomorrow on all of these things I have just announced, if there is bad voting toward these goals, they will not happen! So please vote!" the man finished with a long sigh.

He flipped a few pages on the board. "Let's see, who's next..."

* * *

><p>PLEASE NOTE: YOU <em><strong>DO NOT<strong> _HAVE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME THE SONG YOU WANT DONE!I WILL SEND A MESSAGE! I WANT TO KEEP THE SURPRISE IN THE AIR!AND ANOTHER THING, THE SAME SONG _**WILL NOT BE DONE TWICE**_!YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE ANOTHER SONG IF THE SONG YOU WANT HAD ALREADY BEEN USED!


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry for not updating this story...havent had time in a while...and i dont get on here very much...so i wanted to say, i have more work...ON DEVIANTART! so if you're a member and want to see drawings, stories, and photography, check me out:

angelcarmie2


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys so im putting a hold on this story, but the VOCALOID fun hasn't stopped, head over to my profile and check out a NEW VOCALOID story im doing..well its really just quirky, cute drabbles...its called Our Favorite Vocaloid Drabbles

and you can submit pairings you want to see, hope to hear some reviews soon!


End file.
